


The "Date"

by shimmeringdelight



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Spencer Reid, Gen, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid Friendship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Male-Female Friendship, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeringdelight/pseuds/shimmeringdelight
Summary: What really happened to the "date" between JJ and Reid in season one?---A wholesome story of coming out and acceptance
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, mentioned Stephen Gideon/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	The "Date"

It’s fair to say Jennifer Jareau lived a pretty exciting job. She works for a team that hunts serial killers, she's in a different state every other week, and she gets shoved in front of a crowd of starving reporters looking for a story as their next meal.

With a job like hers she always needs to be prepared for the unexpected.

However, never in her wildest dreams did she think that she’d be spending her Monday morning locked in a supply closet with Spencer Reid.

He pulls her in and shuts the door behind himself so as to not draw attention to the fact he’s holding his coworker hostage next to a mop bucket.

“We’ve got a problem.” he says with his back pressed against the door.

She looks at him stunned, “Yeah we do. What the hell are you thinking?”

He winces at her tone and speaks in a hushed voice. “Would you keep it down? It’s important and I don’t want anyone else coming in here.”

“What?” she bites back with venom.

He quickly reaches into his back pocket and thrusts whatever is in his hands in her direction as if it physically burned him.

“What? Are these for me?” she asks.

“Yeah. That’s the issue. Gideon gave them to me and said you’d like them.”

oh oh

“Oh” she laughs and he looks the most relieved she’s ever seen him. Which says a lot given their jobs. 

She reaches into her back pocket and gives him 2 tickets. “They’re for the new exhibit at the Air and Space Museum. Garcia gave them to me and said you’d like them.”

Before they know it, they’re both laughing so hard that they’re having trouble catching their breaths.

“So what now?” he suddenly tenses “You don’t actually want to go on a date, right?”

“No offense but God, no.” she chuckles. “You’re like a little brother to me. That’s gross.”

“None taken. I’ve been trying to tell Gideon I’ve been dating his son but now I think I might have to hold off on that.” he says nervously.

That gets her laughing again and he laughs along even though it seems a little forced.

“Oh God that sounds like a nightmare. Let me know how that goes.”

“Yeah I will. Although he will be happy to go to the Air and Space Museum” he glances down at his tickets “next Thursday at 6pm. I’m going to have to ask Hotch for a half-day. Shit.” suddenly down again.

She glances down at her tickets. “Hey my game is next Thursday too. How about I ask Hotch if we can have the afternoon off to go to the game. That way we make everybody happy.”

He considers it for a moment, “You’d do that for me? I mean you don’t have to…” he trails off anxiously.

“Yeah I mean, why not? You want to go to the museum with your boyfriend. I’ve been meaning to ask that new guy from HR out. What’s the harm?”

He suddenly moves forward to hug her tightly and she squeezes her arms around his waist right back.

“JJ?” He says after a beat, voice sounding more choked up than before.

“Yeah, Spence?”

“Thanks.”

When they break apart, JJ notices that his eyes are a little watery so she stalls for a minute before they have to go back out there and face the world.

“So ice cream and feelings next Friday?”

“Definitely” he says, more relaxed than before.

JJ ruffles his hair before unlocking the door and stepping out of the room before freezing. Spencer shuffles out behind her only to notice Garcia and Morgan staring at them with the biggest smiles.

She scurries away to her office and Spencer takes his seat across from Elle while Morgan is whistling behind him.

Spencer blushes and fixes his hair before diving into his stack of paperwork. Morgan hounds him for details to no avail until Hotch comes out of his office and tells Morgan to get back to work.

When finally left alone, Spencer looks up towards Gideon’s office only to catch him staring. It’s only a second before he uncharacteristically smiles and goes back to work.

Spencer lets out a groan and bangs his head against his desk in attempt to clear his head of any thoughts besides the file in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing and realized that Reid didn't even need to drag her into a closet and that they could have just shut the door to JJ's office LMAO
> 
> anyway pls leave kudos I thought this was cute
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
